Krista Sparks
Krista Sparks debuts in Twisted Metal 2 and makes her comeback in Twisted Metal: Head-On. She is the daughter of Calypso in the original Twisted Metal storyline. She doesn't appear in any other Twisted Metal games afterward. She is the driver of Grasshopper in both former games. In Twisted Metal (2012), Krista Sparks returns (but not as Calypso's daughter) as the alter-ego of Dollface. She is linked with the vehicles Juggernaut and Darkside. As Calypso's daughter Twisted Metal 2 Krista Sparks is an underage driver who faked her age to join the tournament. She will stop at nothing to find her father whom she believed dead for the last ten years. When they meet face to face, sparks will fly. Vehicle: '''Grasshopper '''Info: Female Age: 15 Born: San Diego :"I thought my dad was dead, but I was wrong. When they told me his name, I hit the floor. Could he be really my dad? When I win this contest, we're gonna have a family reunion he'll never forget for the rest of his life (which ain't gonna be too long)." Wish: '''Krista Sparks has no actual wish. However, her ending video will reveal the real reason she entered the contest. '''Voice actress: Jamie Bard Twisted Metal: Head-On In this game, she is brought back to life in form of a spirit by Calypso, in order to win the tournament and wish to be alive again. In her ending, she wins the tournament and comes to Calypso. He cheerfully laughs and congratulates his daughter. However, she is furious, thinking that he summoned her spirit just to have another contestant and to kill "all those innocent people". She says that father she remembers is kind and loving, not monster that would make such despicable things. She wishes for the car accident that killed her and transformed her father never happen. Later, she is shown to be in coma, dreaming of being a little girl and playing with her daddy, with Calypso by her bed. He says that it will give her some peace untill she is able to wake up. As he leaves, the talk of two doctors is heard, one of them saying that Krista has been in coma for 12, maybe 15 years. A single tear drops from her eye. As Dollface "No more struggle. No more competition. No more fighting whiney bitches over billboards. No more giving into nasty photographers who just want to sleep with me. And no more selling my soul just to get time on some second-rate catwalk. No - never again. It's MY turn to be number one!" ''-Dollface, Twisted Metal (2012)'' Twisted Metal (2012) Story In Twisted Metal (2012), Krista Sparks is no longer the daughter of Calypso, but a supermodel who suffers from narcissistic traits; she wants to be the best supermodel there is, and performs heinus actions to make her way to the top, including attacking, threatening, sabotaging, and even killing other models. She explains that she is jealous of other models and wishes she can be the most beautiful supermodel in the world. Through her history, it can be speculated that she has been performing dangerous acts to other models, considering she'd never been caught by others. She also is angered by other things in her life, such as reporters who only interview her to sleep with her as well as the fact that she can never be the center of attention in the modeling business. All of these factors lead her to her narcissistic traits and her dangerous, aggressive, unforgiving personality. One night, while driving on a highway, Krista got into a car accident and was injured by a shard of glass from the windshield of her car, which sliced her face right below her left cheek. She was taken to a hospital and the doctor managed to heal the wound. After Krista awoke from her operation, the doctor revelaed to Krista her "new" face. The majority of her face was still intact from the accident, leaving only a scar on her face. However, Krista, as being a perfectionist, did not see this as a simple scar on her face -- she recognized it as a complete destruction of her beauty, a rotten, maggot-infested wound that could never, ever be healed. Enraged and believing that the doctor worked with the other models to keep her from becoming a successful supermodel, Krista attacked and killed the doctor. Krista spent very little time worrying about her new wound. She remembered a rumor of a doctor, Dr. Ospylac, who could turn even the ugliest girls into beautiful women. With a goal in her mind, Krista decided to visit the doctor, whom she believed could fix her scar. The doctor, although blind, had a reputation of always being successful, and gained Krista's trust. The unusual doctor placed a mask on Krista's face, a mask which resembled a doll's face, and told her to keep it on her face for six days - when the six days were up, she'd be beautiful again. Krista left with the thought that the doctor had saved her beauty. However, after the six days had passed, Krista found herself unable to remove the mask. Despite her greatest efforts, even going as far as to blast it off with a shotgun, she still couldn't take the mask off. Desperate to remove it, Krista visited the doctor again, but realized the doctor was gone. Now that the mask was stuck on her face, however, Krista would never be able to become a supermodel. But then Krista found her way into Calypso's Twisted Metal Tournament, and competes for the wish of removing the mask and becoming beautiful again. She recruits a number of likewise supermodels, and forms her own faction, the Dolls, joining the competiton with the wish of removing the mask and becoming a supermodel. After defeating Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage, Dollface makes her way to Calypso Industries to claim her prize. However, Krista begins to doubt what she really wants as her wish. She then begins to point out to herself that instead of simply becoming beautiful again, she could simply ask Calypso to make her the best supermodel in the world. Krista realizes that if she were to simply remove the mask, she'd find herself where she was all along - still having to go through the struggle of wanting to be the best, but never being the best. Krista sticks to her new beliefs and requests her wish: "For my prize, you put me on the world's biggest runway. You make ME the center of attention - and then, baby, you watch me shine." Calypso grants Dollface's wish. Suddenly, she is transported to an area filled with flashy lights. Wondering where she is, she realizes that she isn't on a modeling runway, but on an airport runway. Seeing a plan begin to land behind her, Dollface makes an attempt to run away, but the heel on her boot breaks, tripping Krista. Injured and dazed from the fall, she was unable to move out of the way as the airplane made its way onto the runway and crushed Krista with its landing gear. Vehicle(s): Dollface commandeers both Darkside and Juggernaut in her story and in the story cutscenes. She also commands Iron Maiden, a giant, flying mech modeled after her. Faction: The Dolls Endings uhWm6fZ17aM r54whb25yYk Trivia *In both Twisted Metal 2 and Head-On, Krista is actually dead; either as a robot resembling her or her ghost as the driver of the vehicle. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters